


a chance meeting

by hoziest (sol1t41r3)



Series: Prince AU [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Kiddos being adorable, kiddos, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol1t41r3/pseuds/hoziest
Summary: An excerpt from Prince AU:Prince Glacier, who's taken to exploring every corner of the kingdom's territory, meets someone he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Glacier & Supra
Series: Prince AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773097
Kudos: 13





	a chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue-heavy

From where I stood, I saw a boy laying in the middle of the meadow. He held an open book, its cover facing the sky as he read. At this distance I couldn’t see what the cover was. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the grass, flowers bent away from him as a gentle breeze blew through the clearing.

It was unusual to see anyone this far from the safety of the kingdom; especially near Voltra’s side of the border. Dad always told me that even if Kristal and Voltra openly traded supplies, the two kingdoms were not allies. Voltra was a noble but hostile kingdom, one that Dad couldn’t ever make peace with.

To be caught in Voltra territory loitering around and acting shady meant you’d be brought to the citadel, possibly imprisoned.

Still, the danger of it didn’t faze me much anyway. I always stayed within Kristal’s borders and so far, nothing’s really happened. I made use of the freedom my parents gave me. Day by day, I traveled farther from the kingdom’s walls.

Nowadays, I find myself near Voltra’s borders. I couldn’t help myself; the vast flower fields were breathtaking, bursting with life. The species of flora were vast, Mom could probably name every flower. I probably could if I brought a book with me.

If Dad knew just how close I went near Voltra’s territory, he’d probably lock me up.

But I was still in our borders, and this kid was too. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen someone else out here, there was a trade route through the two kingdoms after all.

Cautiously, I made my way over. No one my age really explored this far out, I wanted to get a better look at who it was.

I’m only a few feet away when I stop and stare, intrigued.

The book he was reading was one of those fairytale books, like the ones Dad reads to me. Hardbound in leather with a picture on the front, its title was pressed in bold gold lettering that was unreadable from this distance.

He looked at peace, reading fairytales without a care in the world that he was close to enemy territory.

“Hello?” I hesitantly called out.

With a start, he loses hold of the hardbound book and it falls onto his face. He sits up, scrambling away from me. The book falls to the ground in his struggle.

I would have laughed if I wasn’t worried about his nose. That book must have been weighty.

“You gave me a fright!” he said crossly. The kid squinted his eyes at me, what’s surprising in his gaze are the vibrant carmine eyes that stare into mine.

That’s pretty unnatural, wasn’t it?

Oh well, I couldn’t judge.

“You shouldn’t be so close to Voltra’s borders,” I frowned, “it’s dangerous.”

For a while the boy is silent, still looking me up and down. Was he afraid of me?

“Dangerous?” he finally speaks, leaning forward as he does; “why?”

“Have you been living under a rock your whole life? Don’t you know Voltran knights would carry you off if they found you?” I didn’t really believe it; I think Dad was just trying to scare me when he said that to me. They wouldn’t be so mean to children, would they?

The boy surprisingly _giggles_ , “Really?”

“Really,” I said with all seriousness.

“Then why are _you_ so close?”

I paused in my words; he was smart.

“I make sure no one gets close to the borders!” I crossed my arms, “you should really go home.”

He blinks at me, “I was just reading…”

“You could have been got at any moment,” I frankly pointed out with disguised concern. Even if I didn’t believe Dad’s stories, I didn’t want anyone to go missing or anything; that wouldn’t really make me a good prince.

“I was fine,” The boy rolls his eyes, “you don’t get to order me around.”

I blink, baffled.

Didn’t he know who I was?

Well, I didn’t really know him. He doesn’t look like any kid I’ve ever seen in the kingdom. If he was from one of the nearby villages, his clothes said otherwise. He wore a gold-laced white tunic with the sleeves dyed black, embroidered with… weird rune-looking things on along the shoulders. It wasn’t in the style of Kristal’s traditional clothing and it wasn’t the sort of thing commoners would wear either.

Satisfied with my astonished silence, he reaches for the storybook that had fallen to the ground. Then he stands up.

The boy looks at me again before glancing away, holding his book to his chest. He’s shorter than me.

“Okay, I was mean,” he says loudly, “Mom would scold me if she heard me say that.”

“It was rude,” I frowned, considering my position of royalty.

He hesitantly walks over to me, eyes fixed on the ground.

The book’s lettering says _Fairytales Across Kingdoms Vol. IV._

“…I’m sorry,” he murmurs, obviously not used to apologizing; “you startled me.”

I can’t help but smile, “I’m sorry too. It’s just that you shouldn’t stay too close to the border.”

He gives me a strange look, but nods. His arms wrap around his book tighter, he starts to retreat from me.

“That book—” I blurted out, “—I’ve read it before.”

It surely catches his attention, his eyes light up, “Really?”

“Yeah, Dad read it to me before. The pictures inside it are great.”

“This is my third time reading through it,” the boy says shyly, “I’m rereading through all the volumes.”

“You have the whole collection?” I gaped.

In our library we only had the second, fourth and fifth volume; its author didn’t write down many copies of it. It was a big volume of books. I remembered always trying to look for more of the volumes in Beliung when Dad brought me with him to council meetings. Suffice it to say that I never found anything.

“We have a big library,” he replied meekly, squinting at me.

I hummed thoughtfully, “I’m Glacier, what’s your name?”

The boy furrows his brow, fingers fidgeting at my words, “Glacier? As in… Prince Glacier?”

“So, you do know who I am,” I cross my arms. Whoever this boy was, they really didn’t get out much.

He smiles, “You don’t know who _I_ am though.”

“What’s your name then?”

“Supra,” he replied, eyes gleaming.

 _Supra?_ What a strange name, maybe his family descended from the other kingdoms. A traditional kind of thing.

“Where do you live?” I asked, hoping to get more from him, “Which village?”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me,” Supra smiled.

“Try me,” I pouted, “come on!”

Supra shuffled his feet, his unnatural red eyes meeting mine. I still wasn’t over the color of his eyes.

I remembered Dad saying that out of all the kingdoms, Voltra had the most unique eye color; red. He said it made them look fiercer in battle, it helps with the intimidation factor. I’d asked if anyone else could have red eyes but he told me only one with Voltran blood in them could have those scarlet red gazes.

_Huh…_

“You can’t tell anyone,” Supra said worriedly, “if I tell you.”

“You’re from Voltra, aren’t you?” I took a step back, “you crossed the border.”

It makes sense why he acted so weird at first, and his eyes, where else could they have come from?

Supra blinks owlishly, “Wh—”

“Why are you in our territory? Are you spying? Are there Voltran knights around? Is this a trap?!” I asked in panic, retreating farther away.

Supra held up his book, “I was just reading!”

“Why not read in your own borders? You crossed into our land.”

“I can read where I want to,” he huffed.

“What if _our_ knights found you?” Well, they would probably just send him home. Unlike Voltra, Kristal was more forgiving. Something I was sure to point out to Mom and Dad, because they were nice. They were good rulers!

“Kristal’s a passive kingdom,” Supra said, as if reciting from a book, “you don’t even have dungeons. The old king sealed them off before his rule ended. I know a lot about your kingdom, you know. And I know enough that the patrol doesn’t come this close to the borders.”

“So, you _are_ spying?” I lightly accused, particularly alarmed by the last statement.

“Well, erm…” Supra fidgets with the book in his hands, “sort of? I want to make sure that it’s safe for me, of course!”

He squints at me, “Anyways… you’re the prince of Kristal, why are you alone out here?”

He’s changing the subject, but it’s not like he means to do harm anyway. He’s probably just around my age, wanting to explore too.

“Mom and Dad let me, as long as I don’t cross into the other kingdoms—” I looked up, “—and I come back before nightfall.”

“You sure have a lot of freedom…” muttered Supra.

“I’m not the one who’s in another kingdom’s territory.”

“I sneak out,” he says, “my dad’s stricter than my mom.”

“Where do you live?” I asked, still not having a clear idea. He’s from Voltra… but where? His clothes say royalty, but I don’t know their culture. It must be a village near the border if he knows about the lack of patrols.

Supra falls silent, clearly contemplating on whether he should answer me or not. He then crouches and sits among the swaying grass, nearly crushing flowers with his leg. He still has the book pressed against his chest, as if for comfort.

“You’re not going to report me or anything, right?” Supra eyed me, his sharp gaze was a bit unsettling. I wouldn’t want to see him angry.

I hum thoughtfully, “Well… you’re trespassing…”

“You’re kidding, right?”

I laughed, sitting on the grass next to him, “I won’t! I’m not that mean.”

Supra let out a sigh of relief, “you’re a _prince._ ”

“It doesn’t matter. I want to be friends—” I said, “—even if you’re from Voltra.”

“Voltra isn’t that bad,” Supra frowned, “we’re not as scary as other kingdoms think.”

“I’m not sure about that,” I replied, staring at him. The longer I looked at him, the more I saw the intricacies of his outfit. His tunic’s embroidery was more than random, I could recognize the symbols of Voltra and _Gamma_.

Supra shifted away from me, noticing my gaze, “What are you looking at?”

“Who are you really?” I asked.

At the question, the boy fidgets uncomfortably, “I don’t think you’d want to be friends with me anymore if you knew.”

“Why? Is it so bad? I don’t mind being friends with a peasant,” I joked, but Supra gave me a raised eyebrow in reply. I think he was doing a raised eyebrow at least; he had both brows raised. He hasn’t mastered it yet, it looks like.

There’s a moment of silence that grows between us. I’m starting to think his position in Voltra is higher than I thought it was.

“Well?” I prompted, curiosity nagging at me.

Supra sighed, then murmured quietly, “I’m the prince of Voltra and Gamma.”

“ _Prince_?” My eyes widened.

I was actually talking to another _prince_. The prince of Voltra _and_ Gamma.

“I’m not surprised you don’t know,” Supra looks away, “Mom and Dad kept it secret.”

“So, your mom and dad are King Solar and King Halilintar?”

“Yup.”

“Why would they keep that secret?”

“I don’t know,” Supra shrugged, “but it means a lot of people don’t know me when I go out of the kingdom.”

I stared at him quietly, digesting the information.

“You’re a prince!” I blurted out, “Just like me!”

Supra stared at me as if I had two heads, “Yeah, like you. So, it was kinda funny how you were acting earlier.”

“You should have told me sooner!” I leaned in closer, “I would have been nicer.”

“I’m used to people talking me down,” Supra looked down, “It’s alright. It’s better than being treated like royalty.”

I pursed my lips, the glint of the gold lettering of Supra’s book catching my attention, “It _is_ better. I don’t like the other kids or adults treating me different just because I’m a prince.”

“It’s lonely,” the Voltran prince muttered, his voice unexpectedly soft.

“It is,” I agreed.

I looked up to see him gazing at me. The color of his eyes doesn’t seem so threatening now.

“We’re friends now, right?”

Supra blinks at me in surprise, he leans away; fingers nervously tracing the cover of his book. He looks uncertain.

“You… you still want to be friends?”

I scoffed, nudging him gently, “As if you being a prince matters! Of course, I want to be friends.” It would be nice to have a friend who knows the lifestyle of a prince, we already had something in common, maybe we had more similarities if we knew each other better.

A smile appears on Supra’s face, “What if our parents don’t like us being friends?”

“Who said anything about telling them?” I replied jokingly, “We can be friends without them knowing.”

Supra’s smile falters slightly, “Isn’t that lying?”

“Not if they don’t ask about it?” Why was he so hesitant about it? Did he _not_ want to be friends?

“I’m… not sure about keeping secrets from them…” he knit his eyebrows.

“Being friends never hurt anybody,” I said, “Unless you don’t want to be friends…?”

Supra waved his hands, “No, I want to be friends! I’m just worried…”

“It’ll be okay,” I reassured him.

He only gave a half-hearted mumble in reply.

Supra didn’t look very confident, maybe he was thinking about the relations between Kristal and Voltra. It wasn’t so bad to be friends with people from other kingdoms, maybe us being friends would make Kristal and Voltra allies. That would be great for our people, right?

“OK.” He looks at me, eyes squinting strangely.

I held out my hand towards him, “Friends?”

He nods firmly as he clasps my hand in his, shaking it a few times.

“Friends,” repeated Supra.

We both smiled at each other.


End file.
